


Star Souls

by limbo_bo



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo_bo/pseuds/limbo_bo
Summary: You're a star-child. You're born on the sun. You need to make stars for us to continue.Please make a star.------------------------------------------------------------------"Star Souls" is about, living on the sun while trying to do what you were born for. Sol, the youngest of them all, can't seem to get it right. Why won't their star grow? When will the others come home..? Fair warning; this story is not written in proper capitalization!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

it's so warm. on the sun, so warm. Sol was still trying to make their stars bigger. it's been months, why won't it grow? stars have to be made for them to exist.

you're on the sun. a star. you're a star-child. Sol was the youngest of them all, but old enough to start making stars. please, Sol.

make one single star


	2. Please

for a star-child to exist, other star-children must make stars. you don't need to make the planets for it, just the star.

each star-child has a device. each star-child has a device for their power. once it stops moving,

that's it. it stops. and so do you. you stop making stars, but you don't die.

please, sol. make a star.


End file.
